Shirayuki-hime
Shirayuki-hime (白雪姫 Shirayukihime) is the Water Deity Izayoi defeated upon his arrival in Little Garden. She challenged Izayoi to a second Gift Game, but lost to him once more. As such under the terms for the defeated party, Shirayuki became the second maid for the Names. Appearance Shirayuki's deity form is that of a very large serpentine creature with two Shimenawa wrapped around her neck. She has white-blue skin with a white underbelly. Her face is shaped like a snake's, with glowing orange eyes, blue horns, and a layer of fur around her head. While in human form Shirayuki is described as a beautiful women. Beautiful, black glossy hair held up by a tri-colored flower hairpin, wearing a white, elegant kimono with flower patterns and geta shoes. Personality Shirayuki is a rather arrogant goddess confident in both her skills and her games. When Izayoi challenged her the first time, she disregarded him as a threat and accepted his challenge, though was quick to anger when she realized he was much stronger than she thought. However while prideful she is not one to overlook bravery, such as her willing to concede should Izayoi survive her next attack. As a human we see much more of her personality. Shirayuki is a rather conservative and old fashion person, preferring comfort and conservative clothing such as her kimono and dislikes revealing outfits like the kimono and garter belt combination Shiroyasha forced her to wear. The goddess is also rather responsible, as no matter the task she fulfills it with her best effort. Relationships No Names - She becomes the third maid of their community when Shiroyasha asked her to be lodged together while the waterways were under construction. Even when the waterways were completed, she continued to lodge there as her temple repairs were delayed and had not completed. Shirayuki had grown to care for the community, as she was obviously worried about the repercussions should negotiations with Scars go wrong. Shiroyasha - As stated Shiroyasha gave her Divinity due to her sacrifice to the Yasha pool. Even so with their limited time seen together it is obvious the two are on good terms and consider each other friends, as Shirayuki put up with Shiroyasha;s antics and even offered her services for free should Shiroyasha ever ask for them. Izayoi Sakamaki - Ever since Izayoi won her second Gift Game to him, he has been her master. She seems to enjoy challenging him to games, as seen from the bet she made to wear the maid outfit if she lost. For that bet she had played a hundred games against him and lost at all of them. Black Percher - Pest is a maid at Name as Shirayuki. The two are willing to work together but most of the time spend it arguing over petty things, such as dinner for example. Shirayuki is also one of the targets for Pest's entertainment, using words to instigate and tease her relentlessly to which Shirayuki always responds in a way Pest hoped to achieve. Jin Russell - It is not clearly stated what their relationship is, but they seem to respect one another. However she did get angry when Jin promised a very dangerous condition for the Alliance negotiations. Showing that she was worried about the losses that the Name might incur. But she was obediently silent for the rest of the negotiations when Jin motioned her to calm down. Background In her past Shirayuki sacrificed herself to the Yasha Pool to achieve a miracle of sorts. Due to her sacrifice she was granted Divinity from Shiroyasha. Shirayuki was moved to the World of Little Garden but resided outside the gates at the Edge of the World. The Tritonis Falls were created by her and served as both the location of her shrine and her home. Part 1 Volume 1 As the water serpent the god was challenged by Izayoi when he arrived to the Edge of the World, Tritonis Falls. She was easily defeated, but arose once more. To intimidate him she summoned up several water sprouts, issuing the challenge that if he could survive then she would concede victory to him. Izayoi's response only inflamed her anger. Fusing the towers together to form one massive one she was prepared to kill Izayoi, only for him to decimate it with a punch. Her shock did not last long as Izayoi then swiftly kicked her in her head, though praising her for being a decent challenge. As a result of the blow Shirayuki was knocked unconscious. Volume 3 Shirayuki challenged Izayoi to a Gift Game once again on the recommendation of Shiroyasha. Initially she challenged him as her snake for, but once he began showing obvious confusion regarding the game she introduced herself in her true form. Shirayuki taunted the boy for not being able to solve the <> game in the allotted time, so much so that she even added a secondary condition that if he COULD solve it she would become his servant. Shirayuki's pride became her undoing as Izayoi solved the game by not only figuring out the riddle, but also how to finish the game by utilizing a strategy Hercules used in one of his Twelve Labors. At the Eyes shop, Shiroyasha forced Shirayuki and Black Rabbit into erotic kimono like outfits with miniskirt and garter belts. The goddess and moon rabbit proceeded to attack Shiroyasha. The reason Shirayuki was there was because Izayoi lent her to Shiroyasha for future development projects for the East Side's Lower Floors. Shirayuki stated she would have helped had Shiroyasha asked for it, but Shiroyasha countered saying doing so would be seen as favoritism, and so Shirayuki had no choice but to lend herself and her community of Naiads to the Names. As payment, Shiroyasha gave the Names a Grant and the title Floor Master. As such Shirayuki was left with Shiroyasha. Volume 5 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Part 2 - Last Embryo Volume 1 Gifts and Abilities Gifts Water Tree Sapling: A small water tree that can produce water, though only in limited amounts. It is unknown how Shirayuki came to possess it, but when she lost the challenge against Izayoi the sapling was given to the Names. While it could not fill up the entire reserve the amount generated could have been used to act as a export of resource when the KanBatsu appeared in the East Side. Meaning the sapling could produce large quantities of water. Water Manipulation: Her Gift Game itself is unknown but she is able to generate water or control the water surrounding the area she is in with incredible accuracy and detail. During her battle with Izayoi she manipulated the water to form a spiral tower to crush him. Divinity: Shiroyasha was the one who gave Shirayuki her Divinity, as such her true potential was achieved as the Divinity unlocked her potential to it's highest rank and granted her several abilities such as Enhanced Durability, Strength, Speed and Recovery. Natural Abilities Intellect: Shirayuki's Gift Game regarding Wisdom was extremely difficult to solve at first, showcasing her use of critical thinking to create a type of logic puzzle for the player to solve. She is able to grasp situations quickly as when she exclaimed at Jin for how he handled the negotiation with Scars. Shapeshifting: Shirayuki can switch forms between her god like serpent form and her human form. Trivia *Her name was mentioned first in the light novel before her identity was revealed despite having appeared in her serpentine form. *Shirayuki appears as a chibi on the cover art for volume 5. *Shirayuki-hime's name means "Snow White". In most translations the hime part, which means princess, is not translated and simply added to the name Snow White. Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 055.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 001a.jpg Volume_5.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v05 083.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 015.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v8 p228.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p133.jpg Last Embryo V1 p158.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:No Names